Lovely art therapist
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Kio's got a big goal to achieve, can he get this goal with the help of a deeply emotional Ritsuka? Rated M for maturity. Contains Male/male relationships, cursing and a few scenes. Don't like yaoi, stay out please.
1. Chapter 1

**So tired of laughing, been laughing every day it's good for the system too, good for stress relieving. So I'm only making these new one shots from requests so I don't know if I should make sequels on them or not and go ahead and bash me about these stories cause I'm coming back to full strength of story making and since I'm sort of close to my desired DREAM. HELP would be nice, comment on the certain parts of a story. FEEDBACK. Other than that, have fun reading!**

**The tall tail(Made a funny XD): So, Kio is a 24 year old college student, working toward being a fabulous art therapist. He's already got his skill for talking with people and helping to solve another person's problems. But what happens when fate decides to bring him and a high school drop out, Ritsuka, together?**

**Warning: Coarse language, explicit scenes. R M for maturity.**

**Don't own the anime or the manga.**

* * *

Kio's PoV~

I thank the lords for blessing my brain to get me as far as I've come. I noticed there is still lots to do in my kind of line of work. After College I'll have to pray to get into the University I am hoping for. My phone began to vibrate against my leg as I had just finished my last class for the day. My heart jumped for joy as I realized it was a message from my Facebook stating that my new friend had confirmed our friendship and had already sent me a message. I should introduce myself, I am Kio Kaido, top of my class so far but one rival, Soubi Agatsuma. His artwork is tremendous but he's got a very awful personality and I'm thinking he just hasn't come out of the closet yet if you catch my drift.

I said my goodbyes to my College teacher and went about my business to respond to my message on Facebook. My friend went by the name of Ritsuka Aoyagi. We had met online a few weeks ago on another site and I asked if he had a Facebook and he said yeah and I asked to be his friend. When we met on the other site those two weeks ago, I told him I was gay and was surprised he wanted to be my friend. The message asked for me to see him tonight in the park. He hadn't told me much about himself except the fact that he was an 18 year old, high school drop out. In those words I felt the need to try doing something. Maybe my art could give him a bit of hope or so I thought until I met him face-to-face that night.

Normal PoV~

Ritsuka Aoyagi was a sight to behold. His face was patched by several bandages and his ears had not gone away, proving he had not had done 'anything' with another person yet. His eyes had dark circles around them and his clothes showed Kio that he was obviously into rock and heavy metal music. He wore tight jeans that hung a bit off his skinny legs. He was almost as tall as Kio. His hair was black as the night itself and his wrists showed obvious signs of damage for bandages to be wrapped around them. Kio stared at Ritsuka with a bit of empathy and he began to feel a blush coming on. He was gay and knew it might make his friend feel uncomfortable so he tried to put on a calm and cool act.

"Let's get something to eat. My treat." Kio was sure this small chat would bring something nice.

"Do you do this with all your friends? Or is it just you being nice?" Rituka's remark was cruel and straightforward. Kio took the challenge.

"I do this with all my friends so don't think for one second you're special. So, you're 18 and you...haven't gotten rid of your ears." At these small and unattractable words, Rituka's mood seemed to change a bit.

"I-I'm waiting for the right person, get off my back and let's eat!" Kio blushed as the young adult walked away with his hands in his ripped, jean pockets.

They walked side-by-side like a couple without Ritsuka noticing that they had been walking like that the entire time. Kio was slightly taller than Ritsuka but was feeling a lot shorter.

"So...do you work?"

"No." Kio liked that he was short and plain with answers but felt a bit of a big wall between them.

"Did you try trying out for job offers or odd jobs, stuff like that?"

"No and why do you even care?" Kio began to get hot tempered.

"Well I was just trying to make conversation and besides, it's my job to care. I'm trying to get my position as an art therapist."

"Therapist huh? You sure have big hopes." Kio could feel the conversation going somewhere and tried again.

"How do you...live?" It was a hard question to ask the young man but Kio had to know, he _wanted _to know.

"I live with my brother. He's been the one to provide for me for so long. I'm...trying to find a way to pay him back." Kio felt an honest answer and smiled at his success.

"Sorry for asking but have you found something you wanted to do?"

"Not exactly. I think...I'd prefer to live on the streets then with my brother. It has a bit more freedom and I won't have to pay him back afterward."

"You're not one of those...kind of guys, are you?"

"I'm not a druggie I- never mind and let's just stop somewhere." Kio stopped in front of an art shop that he liked to go to on his days off of school and stared at Ritsuka with demanding eyes.

"For a few minutes and maybe if possible can we eat later? I'm starving!" Kio hurried into the art supply shop and began to browse around. Ritsuka fancied himself to looking at the marvelous paintings that hung nicely above different art equipment and gazed at one painting in particular.

A woman with no face was staring out a large window with a bird flying by. The wind was painted to show the woman's hair blowing in the breeze that came in, her hands looked as though she were holding something. A bundle of blankets. A baby. Rituska could not take his eyes off of the painting and he found himself glued to the spot.

Kio rounded the corner of the shelf and saw Ritsuka staring at the painting with deep eyes that looked as though he were about to cry. Feeling sorry for him, Kio pulled his wallet out and took the painting from out of Ritsuka's view. Ritsuka followed the painting with his eyes and followed Kio to the desk where Kio paid for it.

Ritsuka followed the painting until it was wrapped tightly in a bag and away of his view. He put a hand to his head and closed his eyes once they were outside and sitting on a park bench.

"You like this painting?" Kio had been taught on what sort of emotions he had to look for as he would be seeing it every day if he was to ever achieve his goal.

"Yeah." Kio's eyes saddened a bit as he stared at Ritsuka's wondering face. Ritsuka was staring up at the starry sky and looked to be a man without emotions.

"Ritsuka. Do you...abuse yourself?"

"Why do you ask?" Ritsuka was now pulling on a mask.

"Well, for starters you've told me you don't work and your brother sounds like a nice guy to begin with and...you have so many bandages on you. And I can highly doubt you fall too many times." For once Ritsuka was stunned and had no comment.

"Does this painting have bad memories?" Ritsuka looked taken aback and he shook his head forcefully.

"You seemed oddly interested in it."

"GOD. WHY DO YOU CARE? I HATE THAT PAINTING AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE HER FACE AGAIN!" Ritsuka gritted his teeth and looked to see if anyone was overhearing the loud conversation.

"Who is the woman in the painting, Ritsuka?" The young man sat back down with a THUD.

"She...reminds me of my mother."

"Did she...beat you?" Kio resented what he was asking but was forcing himself to ask. He needed to know in order to help.

"It was a long time ago, I should get going." Ritsuka got back up and proceeded to leave the park grounds but felt his hand being pulled back by the older man and before he knew it, he was falling back onto the man's lap.

Ritsuka could feel Kio's wet lips smothered against his own and saw that Kio's eyes were closed. As dirty as Ritsuka thought it was to kiss another man, he found it oddly reassuring and let the man slip his tongue in between his lips, letting him feel his own tongue.

Kio and Ritsuka broke apart to catch their breath and Kio could feel Ritsuka's hands shaking against his sweater. Kio went to grab Ritsuka's hands but Ritsuka slapped the hand away and slapped Kio in the face, leaving a red hand mark on his face.

"You...You BASTARD! You tricked me into doing that didn't you?!"

"Wait just a minute, you didn't refuse it." Kio winked at Ritsuka and licked his lips.

"Before I go, I'm taking this painting with me. I won't say 'I'll never speak to you again' cause it will be childish. What I'm trying to say is...thanks for such an interesting night." Kio smirked and watched on as Ritsuka's face grew red.

"I would love to have the pleasure of seeing you again, Ritsuka. I hope you'll find the painting as a memory charm of me." Kio got up and kissed the side of Ritsuka's face.

Ritsuka's tail swished about in excitement as his ears went flat. Kio couldn't believe the power he was feeling of achieving something that night. Perhaps he had found his actual soul mate or even just a boyfriend. But what about this young man's mother? Was this woman alive or a dead memory of Ritsuka's? Kio felt sad for him as he left to go his separate way.

'Ritsuka...such a fascinating young man.' Kio thought to himself as he found his way back to his College.

* * *

A/n: So how was it? Hoping for feed back def. going to be another chapter for tomorrow and about the whole Kio and the art therapist thing I was always interested in what Kio did for a living other then being a student and doing just art so I put him in a certain type.


	2. No ears!

**So tired from all my school work -_- I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, had so many things happening at once! My back pack, the kind you can pull, broke and I don't know how to get the wheels off without taking the bottom of it off and then there's community service hrs. and...ah well what to do, but to start a good chapter off, YEEHA. Also getting addicted to a new anime and manga, Dragon drive :p AND Slam Dunk.**

**Kanna: You get addicted to anything.**

**Me: EH?? Kanna-sempai, I thought you were temporarily on vacation.**

**Natsume: We had to come back thanks to Tatsuya-san. We got kicked off the plane.**

**Me: Kicked off?**

**Zada: I kicked them off. They're not letting the other people get their beauty sleep!**

**Natsume: Tatsuya-san kept hugging me. I can't help it if he starts getting all...you know.**

**Zada: Personally I have no clue why you two guys like each other, there's nothing special about you plus you're a wimp. Haha, guys listen to this, I told him the plane would blow up any minute and that I was the plotter and you should have seen him freaking out!**

**Natsume: ANYONE WOULD FREAK OUT!! Hina-chan, help me out T^T**

**Me: Where's Tatsuya?**

**Tatsuya: I got lost!! T^T**

**Me: Just hopeless. I'm just glad you guys are back!**

**Kanna: Doing pretty well on your own I see. I taught you well.**

**Me: o_o I taught myself mostly.**

**WARNING: Violence, male/male relationship, drama, swearing.**

**Don't own the manga or the anime...which is uber cool BTW.**

* * *

Ritsuka's POV~

Host clubs. They weren't all that great of a job at first, but I took a handle to it. The first day was rough to me but I got used to it. Not only am I able to pay my brother back, but my painting gets to be hung up on an actual wall instead of on a street wall. Before going to my job, I look at it. I still have no reason why I stare at it. Just something that tells me what to do and how. This 'Kio' person is quite a weird man. He actually is willing to hang out with me even though I'm not much to look at. What could he possibly see that god doesn't? Or my mother for that matter.

Normal POV~

Ritsuka removed his jacket and hung it on one of the coat racks as he walked through the doors. The place was packed with men and women. Most of the men had went there to see just the men though. Ritsuka was one of those men. Ever since he started working there, the guests began to go to him for service. Ritsuka had become a great attraction and was reeling in a lot of money. He had become their number two in ranks of men hosting. But Ritsuka was not interested in this job. Kio and Ritsuka met up later on that day in the park that he told Kio to go to the day before.

"Your hair seems to be messed about and...who did you lose your ears to?" Kio grinned from ear to ear and went closer to Ritsuka's face for him to whisper.

"A lot of people. Let's go." Ritsuka turned on his heel and went forward to walk but his arm was caught by Kio's hands.

"Who did you have sex with? Tell me!" Kio's face was growing red with anger and embarrassment. Ritsuka didn't attempt to break loose.

"I said it before didn't I? I said a lot of people!"Ritsuka pulled his arm away and sat down on the same bench where Kio first pulled him into a kiss.

"W-why would you do that?" If you needed money all you needed to do was come to me! Say you'll stop what you're doing!" Kio wrapped his arms around Ritsuka.

"K-Kio...I can't get out of this business. It's the only thing that keeps my mother off of my mind...besides you." Kio blushed a bit but took on a possessive character.

"So I'm on your mind, huh? Say, Ritsuka-kun. Do you get really, really hard down there when you think of me?" Ritsuka had no time to react to the fast movement of Kio's pace and found himself with his legs spread apart.

"S-stop it!" Ritsuka went to kick at Kio's head but missed. Kio stopped himself from humiliating Ritsuka and quickly regained his balance and sat next to Ritsuka.

Kio's POV~

I was about to give Ritsuka my mouth but I heard footsteps quickly approaching our area and I didn't want my poor, lost kitten to feel ashamed by being touched or fondled by another man. So I stopped and sat next to him to make it look like we were friends.

Normal POV~

The shoes were worn by a tall man with long, light blonde hair that was tied in a small pony at the back. He wore a black turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up and tight jeans that looked skinny to the bone. His glasses were sliding off his nose as he stopped to look at the two sitting on the bench.

"Oh? Well if it isn't Kio. Second best of everything. Who are you with today?" Kio quickly got up in a panic and began to introduce the young man to his rival, Soubi.

"Ritsuka-kun, this is Soubi, Agastuma Soubi. Soubi, this is Aoyagi Ritsuka."

"Be careful Aoyagi-kun. This man is dangerous. He's gay." Ritsuka looked unexpressive but seemed to be glaring at Soubi.

"I know."

"Kio. Is this young man your lover?" Ritsuka knew in his mind that if he still had his ears and tail he would have been flicking them about by now.

"Yes. He's also my career helper. I'll be able to surpass you with him by my side."

"You should keep your pride locked away in the closet for when you should need it. I don't think you have a chance at being number one just yet." Kio pushed his glasses up and stared Soubi in the face.

"Till the time comes for me to show off my work. I'll see that you don't get any better." Soubi began to laugh at him.

"Always a child, Kio. Well, later then." Soubi waved to the two of them and left the park grounds.

"I got to go see my brother about something." Ritsuka began to hurry off but Kio latched onto his arm.

"Sorry. He didn't offend you did he? I'll make it up to you, come, let's have fun in my room. Soubi's out for today, he's my room mate."

"Wouldn't he get mad if we're in there together?"

"Not at all! Let's go!" Kio pushed Ritsuka in the direction of the college grounds and tried hard not to think of the impossible.

Kio's POV~

I knew deep down that Soubi would be mad and would probably kill me after learning that Ritsuka would be in the room. Soubi has it in his head that he's the only one sleeping in that room and doesn't even bother to greet me or say 'hi' once in a while. I knew Ritsuka and I had only so much time together before Soubi would be back.

We weren't allowed to have outsiders on the College grounds but this was my only way of showing Ritsuka my feelings. I know he's hurting somewhere and I know he'll only open up to me about it. If I couldn't help him, who else would be able to?

Ritsuka's POV~

Somehow...Kio knew I wasn't feeling all too happy about what that bastard told me. Then again, Kio seemed to know something about me that I hadn't known. I felt a bit fluttered to be invited over somewhere with a friend. Maybe...he can help me recover my life.

Normal POV~

Once inside the college dorm room together, Kio pressed himself against Ritsuka's body and kissed the younger man's lips soothingly. They both grew hard with the sudden friction that went on and they both felt hot and ready to lie down somewhere.

"K-Kio-san..."

"Hush little kitten. I'll take care of you." Kio led Ritsuka to the small bed that looked like it could only hold one person, and pushed Ritsuka down with both hands and towered over his body.

"Stop looking at me like that! You look perverted." Kio smiled at his remark and leaned closer to Ritsuka's neck.

Ritsuka shuddered at the feeling of Kio's hot breath up against his skin. His neck hair rose after each butterfly kiss his neck was given. Ritsuka's chest rose higher than usual and Kio's facial expression had changed from a smile to possession mode.

"I'll make you feel better. Ritsuka-kun." Kio removed his t-shirt and tossed the clothing to the neat and clean room.

A buzz went off in Kio's pocket and Kio got off to respond to it quickly. Ritsuka undid his pants and flipped over his underwear and boxers to reveal the still hot and slick member that had been stuck beneath the material all this time.

"R-Ritsuka-kun. Stop, you'll make my sheet dirty!" Kio explained as he held the phone away from his ear.

"We were both about to make it dirty either way." Ritsuka began his rhythm with up and down movements while looking at Kio's bare chest.

"Dirty kitten aren't you..." Kio pouted and hung the phone up after he told the person over the other line he would call back.

* * *

A/n: Sorry but the hot scene ends there, dunno if it should pick up or if we should move forward.


	3. Captured!

**So sorry. I haven't been able to do my stories for quite some time! My employer lost her phone so she couldn't get in touch with me saying what to do and whatnot. But whatever, I'm able to do my stories now. Hopefully you'll forgive me, yes?**

**Warning: Contains sexual content, laugh-out-loud comedy and a bit of violence. Take your own risks!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I could stop doing this, don't own it!**

* * *

The phone was knocked onto the floor, creating a loud _**CLANK! **_Ritsuka and Kio made no attempt to pick up the fallen object as they were already getting into the mood, second time around. Their shirts, boxers, pants and whatever jewellery they had around their fingers were neatly piled on the side table.

All except for a round pendant that was stuck to Ritsuka's chest, followed by a chain that hung loose around the younger man's neck. Kio thought to ask about it after their moment together. The soft moans that escaped Ritsuka's mouth, were soon quieted by Kio's sweet, whispering words that were uttered to him.

Ritsuka's POV~

I could hear Kio's voice fluttering in my ears, the echoes of what he was saying bounced off my ear drums and made me yearn for it a bit more. Something inside me wanted more of this sweet talk he was offering. If I had known Kio was such a good talker, I would have lost my ears to him ages ago. But I was stupid. To think a man would do this to me and not make me feel worthless at the same time.

That was a miracle to me.

Normal POV~

Kio could feel the excitement rushing back and forth and felt he was getting the rush in his head as well. He felt a certain overpower come to his aid as he towered over his new lover, Ritsuka. Both Kio's and Ritsuka's bodies were drenched with sweat but covered in case of an intruder.

"Does it hurt, Ritsuka? Haven't you been with other people, besides me?" Ritsuka looked confused at first as though he were in the twilight zone but snapped out of it and blushed a little.

Ritsuka had indeed been with others in the past few days but it certainly wasn't as great and adventurous as what Kio had been offering him so far. But to get such an excitement with just this man alone; was strange to him but nevertheless, he held a high hope for this man and was willing to place his own life into Kio's.

"Ritsuka, let me fill you up." Kio smirked and began to shove harder and faster. Ritsuka's face looked uncertain but at the same time flushed to hear such dirty talk coming from a noble man like Kio.

Ritsuka nodded and held his arms around Kio's neck to give him a bit of leverage since Kio's pillow had not been helping him much. Ritsuka let himself go while Kio kept going until he came inside of his lover. Feeling exhausted and all the while, thrilled and still excited at his accomplished goal. To have sex before he died.

"Kio. I really need to go home now." Ritsuka's tone hadn't changed any but it certainly had a hint of tiredness in it.

"Ah, Ok. I'll walk you home." Kio insisted as he threw his pants on like the world was about to come to an end.

"It's Ok, you don't have to. My brother will be upset if he sees you at my doorstep." Kio didn't quite understand but honored the young man's request.

"Just be careful, Ritsuka-kun. It's not exactly safe during the night."

"Yeah. Thanks for your love, Kio. I'll try to call." Kio nodded with a smile on his cheery face and watched as his lover walked out of the room.

The atmosphere had suddenly changed and something was about to go awry in a moment and it seemed that only Kio had felt this strange pressure on his chest. He felt the need to run to Ritsuka and bring him back, to bring him in from the torment that he was about to get into. Was it fear? Or out of loneliness of his own accord? Kio didn't know and didn't want to know. He decided to let Ritsuka be left alone.

Had Kio known that the inevitable would happen, he would have never let his new lover out of the room. Even Ritsuka could not have seen what was coming. For a dark shadow was lingering not too far off of the campus and was waiting for something to come out of the building. And it did not seem to like waiting for so long.

Ritsuka was only out of the building for a short period of time before he knew it was happening, he was dragged around a few bushes and was instantly tied at the hands and feet and had a rag put into his mouth, in the case he decided to bite his tongue or yell for help.

The shadow had come for its prey, and would soon do something drastic to the poor and helpless young man that laid on the ground, struggling to get loose. His struggling had prooved useless as he began to get dragged away from the bushes and was put into a van that looked to have graffiti drawn onto it. Ritsuka could feel the perpetrator's hands on his behind. Feeling the odd sensation he had when he had dealt with his customers during his job as a host club member, dealing with all their needs.

Ritsuka didn't know what to make of it except that he just wanted to go home, back home to where his painting was waiting for him, and most importantly, see another day to be with Kio again. The thought of Kio seeing him in such a way began to come to mind along with a few other images.

Kio's face began to appear in his mind over and over again while the van began to move to where ever it was going. Ritsuka could feel his anger boiling up inside himself and felt a little on the pitiful side. Being tied up and gagged was surprisingly nothing compared to what he faced during his host job. Then again, none of them were as harmful as what these guys may do to him.

He calmed his mind and forgave himself for having to erase the image of Kio from his mind just to come up with a plan. It would have been a little easier if he had had fake ears and a fake tail to convince the dressed-in-black men to assume that he were only a playboy out to get money.

As far as he could tell, only one of them was wearing a baseball cap. Other than that,his captors were dressed head to toe in black. His body was a bit weak after his encounter with Kio and the sweet love making they were doing but this was his only choice.

He was going for a host attitude and would make sure that they would untie him and let the rag in his mouth out. He put his plan into motion by wriggling his legs to show the bulge in his pants a bit and began to think of Kio's sweet face. The past event that he had experienced with Kio in the dorm room. All the images of Kio's blushing face and dirty words had come to his mind and he was beginning to get aroused.

The layout of the van was extremely hard to figure out. There were pictures all over the place. And all these pictures were of _him_. Ritsuka could see them as hardcore fans but didn't see why they would want him now that he wasn't a host member. He tried to moan a bit louder for the men in the van to look up. They all heard him and tried to figure out what the problem could be amongst themselves while the driver checked the review mirror for followers.

"Hey, check this out. The kid looks like he's horny for someone. Could be you, Soubi."

'Soubi...?' Ritsuka had heard that name before. A man whose beauty was strikingly amazing but his words were cold as ice itself. Kio had told him that they were room mates. But how did Soubi know that he would be with Kio?

At least he knew that the person in charge of it all wasn't such a hardcore fan of his. Ritsuka tried to think more about Kio and not so much of Soubi. His breathing had now become heavy to draw upon and he was having a difficult time trying not to come with his hands and feet tied.

"He's too young for a man like me. He's also too pure for such a tainted man like me." The man, Soubi, took his head gear off and stuck the mask beside him, his eyes were a piercing gaze of blue mixed with the color of amethyst. The man's hair was long, as long as Ritsuka had remembered it as.

"You're just screwing with our heads. What you really wanna do is fuck him. You're a sweet talker and then you sweet talk them to a torture chamber in your house, I know you, Soubi!" Ritsuka stopped his efforts and saw it was no use.

The men were obviously just too stupid to not untie him. He figured out another way to stop himself from being kidnapped and began to bang against the side of the van using his body. Soubi seemed to be smiling at this as if he enjoyed such little amusement. Ritsuka kept going at it and eventually caused the driver to pull to a halt.

Ritsuka kept still and saw from under the bangs of his hair as the driver began to curse under his breath; getting out of the driver's seat and into the back to deal him.

"Listen you little shit, I don't want to scratch your pretty little face here, so let me drive, OK?" The driver took out a pocket knife and held it to Ritsuka's face.

Ritsuka didn't nod or shake his head and just continued to keep listening to the infuriated driver that was huffing and puffing over him. He wasn't afraid of knives. He never had been since his mom was around.

Before he knew it, the rag came out of his mouth and he was free to speak, spit or whatever he could. Ritsuka let out a sigh and let out his moaning a bit more. This was no trouble at all for someone in the host business. Having others around to hear you were all for business.

"I-I think I'm going to come!" Ritsuka had to let it out, to make a new option available for himself. The driver sat next to Soubi while Ritsuka moaned out his last breath.

Soubi smiled in pleasure at the sight of this and took it upon himself to help Ritsuka's lower member, 'breathe'. Ritsuka felt slouched up against the van and let his breathing return to normal while Soubi began whispering something in his ear; which made Ritsuka turn red.

* * *

A/n: Gee, I wonder what Soubi-san told him...Ah well, you'll have to wait for next time!


End file.
